Unpleasant Meeting
by AliceTheVampire
Summary: Bella and Edward finnaly arrive in Alaska after their wedding.          Please!: Take the time to type up a review?
1. Chapter 1

I inhaled the frosty Alaskan air. It was beautiful, sure, especially while standing here with Edward, but damn, It was cold! I gave another shiver and Edward shot me a glance full of worry, he scooped me into his arms and ran, entering a part of the enormous forest that took home to Denali, he ran faster and faster to our destination, my beautiful, strawberry blonde rival's house. Tanya.

I sighed; it felt great being held in Edward's arms, next to his chest where no beat was heard. I reminded myself that that soon would be me, without a heartbeat, and beautiful. Someone who could stand by Edward's side and feel like she belonged. Edward kissed my head and held me tighter, shielding me from the bitter wind. I inhaled his sweet aroma, nothing could ruin this moment I thought, closing my eyes.

Well, I spoke (er...thought) too soon, I felt Edward slowing down and I opened my eyes as a large cabin came into view. I grumbled incoherently, not exactly excited to meet Tanya and 'the females' Rosalie had said lived here.

"No competition." Edward reminded me, recognizing my expression.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled "Sure, sure." I added automatically, a saying I inherited from my ex best friend. My stomach knotted as Jacob memories flooded back to me. Edward knocked and a half a second later a beautiful women appeared at the door. I blinked, taking in her beauty. She had a similarity to Rosalie, although her hair was different and much shorter, she was kind of like a combination of Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward!" she said while letting out a squeal-like giggle, and I knew if I hadn't been in Edwards arms she would have hugged him.

I raised one eyebrow, glancing up at Edward suspiciously wondering if that was the reason why he hadn't put me down yet.

"Hello Tanya, you look well." Edward said, smiling politely.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh did you bring a snack? Now now Edward, we're all still vegetarians! I hope you are still as well!" she giggled, finally giving me a glance.

I glared, already hating her. Edward, finally let me down and put his arm around my waist.

"No Tanya, this is my wife, Bella." Edward said, smiling.

"Oh…well…uh…hello dear." Tanya said, addressing me while smiling and staring at Edward. But, much to her displeasure, Edward was looking at me.

"Hello." I said, giving an 'I don't like you but I'll pretend to' vibe.

"So, where are the others?" Edward asked after the awkward hellos were over with.

"Hunting," Tanya said, turning around and walking down the hallway to the right. "they'll be back in a couple of days, come, I'll show you your room."

Edward and I fallowed her; I smiled, liking the lack of plural for 'room'. Looks like Edward won't have to sneak into my room tonight.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Tanya left, Edward closed the door and picked me up in his arms. His cold lips formed a smile and he kissed my forehead, nose, and finally my lips. It was a passionate kiss, but I knew Edward would never give me my side of the deal when other people, with incredibly sensitive hearing no less, were in the house. Edward gingerly put me on the bed. I felt both his hands on either side of my head on the pillow while my arms formed around his neck, his skin was freezing and yet to me it felt so warm. When I was just about to pull away having to gasp for air, the worst thing imaginable happened.

"FIRE" Tanya yelled, bursting into the room, she grabbed Edward's arm and tried to get him off of me, although I knew her strength must be incredible, she was still no match for Edward. He flicked her arm off with one smooth hand movement, and scooped me up, while shielding me; he immediately burst through the nearby window, not waiting for Tanya to comprehend his abandoning her.

"Edward? What's going on?" I coughed in between words, the smoke was gagging me and Edward didn't pause to answer, he ran right into the forest until we were about a football field away. I could barely see the cabin, but the smoke was a dead giveaway.

"Edward?" I whispered, he seemed to be in such a rage, I was afraid he could possibly take it out on me. But instead, Edward set me on the ground and paced back and forth, pinching the tip of his nose, trying to calm down.

"Yes?" he sighed, trying to put on a calm mask for me.

"What happened?"

"Tanya set fire to her cabin."

"What?!" I gasped, shocked by this information. ", why would she do that?" I asked him.

"Seems to me she heard us…and was jealous." He whispered, fighting back his rage.

"She tried to kill me just then, didn't she?" I whispered hopelessly, wondering what could have happened if I had came alone.

"I….Bella I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, EVER!"

"But Edward… what are we going to do? Where are we going to live? Will Tanya come after me? Oh no, what about Charlie? What if she hunts him down?" I began to hyperventilate.

"Everything is going to be alright. Come on, we need to find somewhere to spend the night, it will be dark soon. Don't worry about Tanya, she won't dare come near. Even if she was stupid enough to….she'd be dealt with" Edward snarled.

I sighed, letting calmness spread through me. Everything is always fine when I'm by Edward's side, I reminded myself over and over again. He won't let anything happen to me. Charlie will be fine, the rest of the Cullens are there and Alice would know if anything was going to happen. Edward once again lifted me into his arms, for what seemed like the millionth time. I didn't mind.

"Are you tired?" he asked me, finally completely calm and looking at me with eyes full of love and concern.

"Not really." I answered, letting out a big yawn. "Ok, I am but I don't want to sleep."

"You need to; it's going to be a long day." Edward said, smiling lightly. I laughed.

"Ah, falling asleep in the middle of no-where in a forest in Alaska in a vampire's arms. Every little girls dream." I teased.

"Oh yes. When all the little girls dressed up like ballerinas, little Bella dressed up like a vampire."

"The story of my life" I mumbled, finally drifting off to sleep in my vampire's arms.


End file.
